Frozen Sky
by Crescent Saber
Summary: It's been six months since the defeat of Mage Queen Elicia at the hands of the Rune Fangs. Peace had finally returned to Carnava until Fatima, the Shadow Frost Witch comes across a mysterious young man with an unusual and seemingly impossible story...
1. Ch1: Chance Meeting

Frozen Sky

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

It was around midday in the kingdom of Carnava and the sun was shining while partially hidden behind the clouds. It was a relatively nice day and a cool breeze blew through the air. By a cliff overlooking the ocean a young woman sat quietly next to the gravestone of her former master while her feline familiar lay next to her. He purred and kicked his legs in his sleep as she scratched behind his ear which brought a small smile to her face. The wind began to pick up blowing her long violet hair around her face. Her outfit was in by most standards very revealing but she liked it. It suited her so she wore it regardless of the comments and rumors it stirred from people. She glanced down at her hat lying on her lap while running her fingers along the crown a top it. She let out a deep sigh and picked her hat up putting it on. Her gaze shifted to the large gray clouds that began covering the previously blue sky and the faint rumble of thunder reverberated in the atmosphere.

"Wake up Josie it's time to go," she said giving him a light kick.

Josie stretched and yawned before rising up and looking at her. "We're leaving so soon Fatimeow?" he said floating after her.

"It'll rain soon; we don't want to get caught out here in the rain so we better leave," she said in a cold tone. He sighed to himself and followed her.

_Bye Master. _The brief thought almost escaped her lips in the form of words but she held them back.

"Fatimeow are you feeling alright? You've been acting kind of strange lately," Josie asked as they followed the path.

Fatima said nothing and continued to walk hoping that he wouldn't inquire any further.

"Are you sad because master isn't here?" he hesitantly asked knowing Fatima didn't like talking about Mattias. She abruptly stopped walking and looked back at him with a glare.

"That's enough Josie. I'm fine. I've accepted master's death and come to terms with it." He backed up a little until her gaze softened and she turned and pet his head. "Sorry, just don't worry about me ok? It's nothing I'm just a little tired from all the walking that's all."

She turned and continued walking with him right behind her as the sound of thunder could be heard in the air again. They had walked for an hour before they finally reached Azul forest where Fatima and Josie lived in a small house that had been recently built. It was a small wooden cottage that was a light brown color on the outside. It had a total of 3 windows; one kitchen window, a bedroom window, and a living room window. They were about 15 minutes away from the house and the rain was just starting to fall. Fatima was looking up while a few drops landed on her face when she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. Josie's ears perked up and he looked in the same direction. Thinking it might be some of the more aggressive wildlife Fatima prepared a spell but stopped when she saw a hand sticking out of the bushes.

_It's a person?_ she thought stepping closer. She moved the bushes to the side and saw a man lying on the ground. He had black hair and he looked very pale. He had on a long gray trench coat and black boots. His shirt was black as well and it was torn in several places. He had several bruises and cuts all over his body and he appeared to be unconscious. He was clutching a sword in his right hand as well.

"He looks hurt Fatimeow. What should we do?" Josie asked floating around. She thought for a second while checking him over then proceeded to lift him up.

"Let's get him inside Josie," she said throwing one of his arms over her shoulder and pulling him up.

"Is that really a good idea?" he asked again as she started to walk toward the house.

"If we leave him here he'll die and I'd rather not have a corpse lying outside the house." Fatima answered.

As they were walking he began to come to and weakly looked over at who was helping him. Fatima noticed this and glanced over at him.

"Thank…you…miss," he barely managed to say before his consciousness faded again.

The rain was just beginning to fall as they got to her house and they quickly got inside before the downpour started. Having no where else for him to lie comfortably, Fatima moved him to her bed.

"Fatimeow do you know anything about treating injuries?" Josie piped up as Fatima grabbed bandages and anything she could find.

"Well I'm no trained doctor but I can at least patch him up a little. In the meantime you go to the magic academy and bring back a healer once the rain stops." Josie nodded while he watched Fatima go to work.

She took off her hat and laid it on a desk while she pulled out the bandages and everything.

"Josie get me some water," she said as she grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk. She cut his shirt down the middle and opened it so she could see all of his injuries. He had numerous bruises and cuts all over his chest and arms. Josie brought back a bucket and a small red cloth that Fatima used to clean him up a bit. She then glanced down to his pants and a slight blush appeared on her face.

_Fatima snap out of it. He could have injuries that need treating….down there. Damn it why am I so flustered all of a sudden,_ she thought looking at him. He winced a bit in pain and was running a high fever. _I have to admit he is handsome. He kind of reminds of that half-assed master only a lot more…mature looking._ She decided to leave his lower body alone and soaked the cloth in the cool water putting it on his forehead. After a few minutes he relaxed a bit and she, recalling what Mattias had once taught her about treating injuries, cleaned and bandaged his wounds as best she could. Once the rain stopped Josie flew off to get a healer and Fatima stayed to keep an eye on their guest. He was asleep so she took a seat next to the bed with one of her favorite books and began reading.

After about 15 minutes she heard him stir and looked up to see him looking up at her. She shut her book and got up from her seat walking up to the bed.

"How do you feel?" she asked looking down at him.

"Alright I guess…where am I?" he said weakly. "That's not important. Hold on for a second," she said walking to the kitchen. She came back with a steaming cup on a tray.

"Drink this it'll make you feel better," she said putting the cup to his lips.

She made him drink it all before sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs.

"So who are you and what happened to you out there?" she asked twisting a bit of her hair around her right index finger.

"My…name is Alastair and I ended up in the forest after being attacked by these…creatures." She perked up a little and looked at him curiously.

"Creatures? You mean the wild life around here? There are some animals that are somewhat dangerous but nothing that could kill an armed person." He tried to sit up but ended up falling back down to the bed.

"No…they weren't ordinary animals. They were black with large wings and claws and there were at least a dozen of them. They…were even talking." Fatima's eyes widened and she leaned forward quickly which startled Alastair a bit.

"Talking!? Are you sure!?"

He nodded while rubbing his head. "I couldn't make out what they were saying because their speech was fragmented and low pitched but they were definitely talking," he said to her. Fatima stood up and turned her back to him crossing her arms. _It's impossible! He's describing beast fiends! But they shouldn't exist in our world anymore! But then again he doesn't appear to be lying either. He could still be mistaken though,_ she thought. "Are you sure they spoke words? I mean you did take some pretty nasty injuries…perhaps you hallucinated?" she asked with a small smirk on her face.

"No…I encountered those things on Mt. Redhelm. I was on my way to the magic association to see someone and those things came out of nowhere while I was resting. There were too many to fight on my own so I ran for it. They chased me all the way to this forest but for some reason they wouldn't enter it. I'm lucky I was only hurt this badly. They could've killed me," he said slightly annoyed at her disbelieving tone.

"Wait, who were you coming to see at the magic association?" she asked curiously. "Oh…I was coming to see a friend of my father's the master Mattias."

Fatima's eyes widened and she stared at him in utter shock. "M-master…Mattias…!?"


	2. Ch2: Creeping Darkness

Frozen Sky

Chapter 2: Creeping Darkness

Fatima stared at him in utter disbelief while Alastair blinked in curiosity.

"Is something wrong? I hope I didn't offend you Shadow Frost Witch," he said apologetically.

"Wait…you know me?" Fatima asked.

"Of course. My father and Mattias exchanged letters for quite a few years when I was a kid. He used to talk about how Mattias went on and on about his apprentice; a young girl he met one day in the forest. He said she was practically a prodigy. She learned everything he taught her in record time. He used to say that she would grow up to be a very strong and beautiful witch. He did not lie."

Fatima's gaze shifted down and her expression turned to a sad one.

"What's the matter?" he asked sitting up a little.

"You're a few months too late. Master Mattias…is dead." She barely managed to choke the words out.

"Oh…I had no idea. I'm so sorry for your loss. I never really knew him personally but he certainly sounded like a great man," Alastair said kicking himself for bringing up such a morbid topic.

"Don't worry about it. I've already-," she stopped when she heard footsteps and voices outside. She opened the door and stepped outside to see Josie coming back with that little brother of the verdure witch whose name she hadn't bothered to remember. Roland and Althea were also close behind, holding hands and laughing and talking like they always did. Fatima had to admit that seeing them like that made her a little jealous. Not because she wanted to take Roland for herself because she wasn't that kind of person. She was envious of what they had. She wished she could have someone who would be there for her like Roland was for Althea. But while she was deep in her thoughts they called out to her waving and looking rather excited.

"Hey Fatima," Roland called out to her which snapped her out of her daydreaming.

"Hey how have you been Fatima? Josie tells us you've been kind of down lately," Althea chimed in as they got to the door.

"I'm fine it's nothing," Fatima said shooting a glare at Josie to let him know that she'll get him later. "Anyways the injured man is inside. Go and take care of him. Roland come here I have something to talk with you about," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side. She hadn't noticed until now that he wasn't in his usual master's outfit. He was wearing a very nice black shirt and white pants along with a grayish colored jacket. Althea too was dressed rather casual with a white tank top and a dark red skirt with black boots on. "What's with the outfits?" Fatima asked folding her arms.

"Oh we're going to Rasche's birthday party. We had to pick up a present first so we're late. We also wanted to invite you to come with us," Althea said cheerfully.

"No thanks. You know I don't do parties," said Fatima looking away. "More importantly Roland the man in there says he was attacked by beast fiends on Mt. Redhelm. He appears to be telling the truth as well." Both Roland and Althea gasped and looked at her in disbelief.

"But that's impossible! We sealed the conclusion gate and beat the mage queen! The beast fiends should have all died with her!" Althea said pretty loudly.

"Maybe they are stragglers or something?" Roland suggested rubbing his head.

"It's possible. Anyways I'll go check it out and confirm the truth for myself," Fatima said.

"No way Fatima if it's true you won't be able to handle beast fiends on your own. Just wait and we'll organize a group tomorrow and investigate," Roland said with a rather firm tone which surprised her.

"With all due respect Roland are you forgetting who I am? I can handle myself just fine." Fatima said with a hint of arrogance in her voice.

He sighed and threw his arms up in the air. "Look Fatima I AM the master now so I would really appreciate it if you would a least follow ONE of my orders from time to time!" he said.

"Oh alright don't get so upset I was only kidding Roland," she chuckled.

Althea shot her an irritated glance just as the door opened. "Oh Pip how is he?" she asked when she saw him.

"He'll be fine Miss Althea. I healed his injuries so he should be up and moving in no time at all," Pip said. Roland looked at the sky and then turned to Althea and Pip nodding.

"Well we'd better get going or we'll be too late for the party. Fatima take care ok? Please don't do anything reckless," he said waving as they left.

Fatima went back inside closing the door behind her and leaning against it. She didn't like making trouble for Roland but she couldn't help the way she was. He had his hands full as the master of the association not to mention he and Althea were working on relationship issues like getting their own place and such so she could see how he would be stressed. Her always challenging his authority and disobeying really made his job that much worse but she just wasn't completely comfortable with someone else being called master other than Mattias. _Anyways I think I'll go and take a quick look at the mountain. If I don't see anything I'll come right back…besides what Roland doesn't know won't hurt him._ She grabbed her hat and whip and headed out the door without being seen by Alastair or Josie and left the forest following the road to Mt. Redhelm. The rain had stopped but the ground was still damp with puddles everywhere. Her boots sloshed through the water and mud on the dirt road while she walked toward the mountain._ I won't go far just enough to see a good lay of the land,_ she thought as she ascended the mountain trail.

She walked for a good 10 or 20 minutes before she stopped near a clearing. The trail was lined on each side by tall trees that stretched out further into thick forest on both sides of the trail.

"That's strange…I should have seen some animals by now. It's like they're…afraid of something," she mumbled to herself looking around. Then a high pitched screech filled the air and got her attention. She looked up toward the source and saw a black creature with wings and claws just like Alastair had described. It flew straight towards her claws bared for an attack. She pulled her whip from her side and quickly jumped to the right to dodge it as it went by. It turned and charged again but she dodged once again while snaring its leg and pulling it to the ground hard. It jumped up lunging at her again but with a crack of her whip she struck it across the head knocking it to the ground again. As it was recovering she prepared her Dark Pierce spell. Just as the fiend was getting up the blades of ice formed in the air above the creature and converged on it piercing its body and dropping it to the ground.

"Hmph…so it was beast fiends after all. I guess I owe Alastair an apology for not believing him right away," she said walking up to its body. As she got closer its head lifted up and it let out another ear splitting screech. The surrounding trees rustled and about a dozen of the same fiends shot from them and into the sky.

"Damn that's way too many to fight at one time!" Fatima turned and ran back down the trail with the fiends right behind her. She ducked and dodged most of their attacks but one of them hit her from the side and knocked her to the ground while the others circled above. She managed to get up just as another slammed into her knocking her down the slope of the trail. She tried to quickly get up but fell back down due a sharp pain in her left leg.

"Oh no…I can't move. Damn it is this really how it ends!?" she said as the fiends closed in. She had no time for a spell; not one that would harm them. She was going to be killed. She shut her eyes and braced for the strike that would end her life. _I guess I'll be seeing you soon…Master._


	3. Ch3: Forming of a Bond

Frozen Sky

Chapter 3: Forming of a Bond 

Fatima prepared herself but she never felt anything. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the head dropping off of a beast fiend in front of her. Behind it stood Alastair shaking the blood from his blade and turning to the others. He held out his hand and charged a bit of magical energy before shooting it as a projectile taking out another fiend.

"Hey cat thing look after for me!" Alastair shouted to Josie who was hovering near Fatima as the other fiends came barreling toward him. He cut another down as it shot past him but another grabbed him from behind pinning him to the ground.

"Dark Pierce!" Fatima cried out again as the sharp masses of ice formed in the air and launched toward the swirling crowd of fiends attacking Alastair. Two of them were hit and killed by Fatima's spell but that still left several who were now focusing their attacks on her once again. Fatima unable to move tried to prepare another spell but the fiends were too fast.

"Hands off of her!" Alastair shouted taking the fiends arm off with one clean stroke of his sword. The others launched themselves in to air then shot back down towards Fatima and Alastair. Josie was preoccupied trying to hold another couple of them off from another direction and could not help.

"I guess I have no choice! Alastair throw me my whip!" Fatima shouted to him as she focused as much magical energy as she could as fast as she could. Alastair grabbed the whip from the ground and tossed it to her just as the fiends closed in. As soon as her hand grasp the handle of the weapon, the energy Fatima gathered was channeled through the whip and with one swing of it a very powerful burst of ice based energy was released flash freezing all of the approaching fiends and the area directly in front her. Josie rushed to her catching her by her cloak before she fell over.

"Oh Fatimeow are you ok!? I was really worried about you! Why did you run off by yourself!?" he yelled.

"Calm down Josie I'm fine," she said trying to get up but her leg still hurt and prevented her from standing.

"Well that's not good. Let me take a look at it," Alastair said kneeling down and checking Fatima's leg. "It seems like it might be a sprain but I'll need to take off your boot to check. Is that alright?" he asked looking up at her.

"S-sure…go ahead," she said trying to ignore the pain in her leg. He reached up and grabbed hold of her boot gently pulling it down. Once he had slipped it off he rested her bare foot on his lap and began rubbing her ankle.

"Ouch! Not so hard…," she said wincing a bit.

"Looks like you've got a sprain. You just need to stay off of it for a little while and you'll be fine." He put her boot back on and stood up looking around at all the fiends he had just killed. Stylishly putting his sword away in the sheathe on his back. "Man I thought you were the best. How did you let these things get you Fatima?" he said jokingly.

"Shut up! If I remember right they kicked your ass pretty good as well or did you forget how I saved your life!?" she snapped back.

"Haha there you go. That's how you should be. Anyways these things jumped me after I had been hiking for about 5 days and hadn't had any food and barely any water. I was on my last legs when they came after me and by then I was at death's door when you found me. I guess I should be thankful that you're such a recluse huh?" Fatima glared at him and tried to stand on her own but stumbled falling right into Alastair's arms. "Be careful, you'll really hurt yourself. Allow me." Without warning he hoisted her up bridal style and was carrying her back down the mountain path.

"Hey put me down! Woah, watch where you're touching!"

Alastair laughed but didn't put her down. "You can't walk on your own so I'll carry you until your ankle feels better."

Fatima huffed and crossed her arms while looking away to hide the slight blush on her face. "You fight…pretty good. Where did you learn how to use a sword?" she asked curiously.

"Hahaha, did I impress you? I must have really looked good if I'm getting complemented by the great Shadow Frost Witch!" Alastair said winking at her.

"Blow it out your ass," she snapped.

"Whoa, that's not nice! I just saved you so how about a thank you at least," Alastair said still carrying her down the path. "But to answer your question my father taught me. By the way I heard your little conversation with the current master. Didn't he say not to do anything reckless?" Fatima looked away and sighed.

"I don't take orders well," she said.

"Well it didn't seem like an order to me. Seemed more like he was just concerned for your safety." Fatima said nothing so Alastair just continued to walk. As they approached the entrance of Azul forest Fatima insisted that she was fine and wanted to be put down. Alastair sat her down gently and after making sure her ankle was better they headed back into the forest. As they neared her house Fatima stopped abruptly and quickly turned around staring Alastair right in the eyes.

"What, are you gonna hit me?"

"Enough with the jokes! I'm trying to…thank you…for today."

Alastair stared curiously at her.

"You…saved my life…and I…really appreciate it. You didn't have to come after me. So…Alastair…thank you…truly," she said trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Well you're welcome Fatima. You can call me anytime you're in trouble ok? You just call and I'll come running," he said smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Fatima didn't even try to hide her blush this time but instead was about to say something to Alastair before a voice called her name from above them. They both looked up to see a girl perched on a tree branch. She had short green hair and was wearing a light green dress. But her most distinguishing feature were a pair of pure white wings sprouting from her back. Alastair stared in amazement while Fatima sighed knowing that this wouldn't be pleasant.

"What do you want breeze witch?" The girl giggled and hopped from her perch landing softly on the ground and a small gust of wind seemed to catch her as she descended.

"My name is Sadie and I'm doing fine by the way. It wouldn't hurt you to learn your friends' names Fatima," Sadie said sarcastically. She then looked over to Alastair and smiled. "My, my Fatima you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend. You especially didn't tell us how good looking he is." Sadie began inspecting Alastair which seemed to upset Fatima. She grabbed Sadie by the arm and pulled her away from Alastair in a hurry.

"Just tell us why you're here Sadie!" she snapped which surprised the girl.

"Calm down first, I'm just here to give you your invitation," she said taking an envelope from her pocket. Fatima took the envelope and stared at it curiously.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"For the Magister's Cup of course," Sadie said with a smile.

"Magister's Cup? What's that?" Fatima asked.

"Read the letter and find out. I hope I see you there. I'm looking forward to taking you down," Sadie said taking flight and zooming off.

"What a weird girl…," Alastair said looking in the direction that Sadie flew. He then turned to see Fatima heading into her house and quickly ran after her.

_Magister's Cup? What could all of this mean?_ Fatima thought as they headed into her house.


	4. Ch4: Coincidences Abound

Frozen Sky

Chapter 4: Coincidences Abound 

Fatima wasted no time in relaxing after what happened earlier in the day. Upon entering the house she immediately retreated into her room, got undressed, and got into the bath to calm herself down.

"Oh my god there is nothing like a hot bath," she whispered to herself as she sunk down letting the water rise to her neck. She glanced over at her clothes that were piled up and lying on the toilet seat along with the letter she got from Sadie. "Well I may as well read it at least," she said sitting back up, drying her hands off and opening the letter. "Hmm…that's funny it's got a royal seal on it. It must be from someone important if they have a seal like this. Let's see," she muttered as she began to read the letter.

_Salutations Miss Shadow Frost Witch,_

_This invitation is to inform you that you have been chosen to participate in the upcoming Magister's Cup which will be held in a week. It is a tournament for magic users. Many from faraway lands will be coming together to compete in battles and show off there various abilities. There will be a grand prize for the winner as well as being crowned the greatest magister in the kingdom of Carnava. There will be a boat leaving in a week from the port of the Royal city of Carnava that will ferry all of the participants to the tournament location. Please remember to be on time and be prepared._

_P.S. Miss Shadow Frost Witch while there is a nominal entrance fee for all participants, your travel as well as all other expenses will be covered by me personally. I have heard great things about you and I cannot wait to meet such a goddess in person. I do hope you decide to compete._

_ Until we finally meet,_

_ Simon Ralens_

"My expenses covered personally? Why on earth would he do that?" Fatima said to herself. Josie sat up and yawned which slightly startled Fatima since she had forgotten that he was even there.

"Are you going to go Fatimeow? I bet the other witches are going," he said stretching. Fatima put the letter back in the envelope and leaned back in the bathtub.

"I don't know Josie. This coming out of nowhere seems…suspicious to me. But at the same time I can't help but be interested," she said with a slight smile. As she was beginning to relax again there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Fatima?" Alastair's voice called out from the other side. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if we could talk for a second? Do you mind?"

"Give me a few minutes. I'll be right out," she answered. She listened to him walk away and finished her bath. Getting out of the bathtub, she wrapped her body in a towel and walked into her bedroom. After she finished drying herself off she grabbed a lavender colored robe that was lying on her bed and wrapped up in it before heading into the living room. Alastair was standing near the bookshelf on the far side of the room and was thumbing through a rather large book.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked while still using the towel to dry her hair.

He looked up at her with a surprised look on his face. "Oh there you are. I assumed you'd be several more minutes." He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "I wanted to ask you about that letter you received today."

Fatima looked at him suspiciously. "What about it?"

"Who sent it?" His expression was rather serious now.

Fatima thought back to the name on the letter. "Some guy named Simon Ralens I think. Why do you ask?"

Alastair cursed under his breath.

"Alastair is there something you need to tell me?" asked Fatima now curious.

"My full name is Alastair Ralens. Simon Ralens is my younger brother."

"Younger brother?"

Alastair nodded. "We're not on the best of terms so we haven't spoken in a few years nor have I seen him."

"Well whatever he's been doing, he's been doing it right. He must be a pretty important and wealthy person to be able to put all of this together," said Fatima looking at the letter again.

"Fatima you shouldn't go. I don't like the way this feels."

"Well I think you should read the last part of the letter then. It's directed at me specifically. Maybe you know what he means by this or what his angle is," said Fatima handing him the letter.

Alastair took it and read it. He then slammed it on the table angrily.

"I take it you're not happy?" said Fatima sarcastically.

"He's set his sights on you! Damn him!"

"Take it easy ok? Besides what's the big deal? I get a free trip out of the deal. Going by how he called me a goddess I'll probably have to deal with some flirting but it's not like I'm a stranger to it."

"Fatima it's not that," said Alastair. "My brother has a…reputation. Especially with women. Even though I know him as a grade A asshole, I've unfortunately watched him charm the pants off of a lot of ladies."

"So you're saying I'm going to be the next notch on his bedpost?" asked Fatima slightly annoyed. "Tell me Alastair, what about me tells you that I might be that easy to seduce?"

"It's not that Fatima. Even though I don't know you all that well, I can tell that you are not a gullible person nor are you an easy girl. I didn't mean to insinuate that. I'm sorry. I'm just saying that he is crafty. If you decide to go, please watch yourself and whatever you do don't trust him for a second!"

Fatima stared at Alastair before making a very uncharacteristic smile. "Ok then. I'll trust you Alastair."

"You trust me?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't allow you into my home. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to bed."

"Hey Fatima," said Alastair stopping her before she entered the bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for trusting me."

"You're welcome. Good night Alastair," she said with another smile before shutting the door. 

* * *

><p>In her room Josie had curled up on the foot of the bed and was watching as Fatima leaned with her back against the door and her hands clasped over her chest. She was smiling and though it was hard to tell in the dark, she appeared to be blushing as well. "Fatimeow are you ok?"<p>

"AHH!" Fatima screamed after being startled by Josie. "J-Josie? I thought you were asleep!"

"Almost. Fatimeow…were you just blushing a minute ago?"

"N-no! Why would I be blushing? I have nothing to be embarrassed about!"

Josie didn't say anything else but gave Fatima a grin before laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

"Silly cat," she groaned crawling into bed herself and pulling her warm, soft sheets over her.

"I think he likes you too Fatimeow," said Josie with a purr.

Fatima responded by kicking him off of the bed.


	5. Ch5: Depart for Adventure

Frozen Sky

Chapter 5: Depart for Adventure 

The port of Carnava was always busy. Fishermen were always trying to sell their latest catch, construction of some kind was always going on and boats left and came back for docking constantly. Only today is was worse. People had gathered all around to see the main attraction; a private, chartered boat that was ferrying those lucky enough to have received an invitation to attend the Magister's Cup. Many were students from the Rev Magic Association there to see off their senior witches.

"I hate crowds," Fatima groaned as she and Alistair made their way through the sea of loud people.

"I just wish there weren't so many screaming girls here," Alistair said.

Fatima looked around for any sign of the other witches though it was near impossible to spot anyone in this mess. Finally she saw a familiar face; it was Roland who was standing over by an ice cream cart. He was wearing his master's clothing again along with the large sword strapped to his back. Fatima jabbed Alistair in the back and pointed in Rolands direction. She then made her way over to him as he followed.

"Fatima?" Roland looked surprised to see her.

"Yes it's me. What are you doing here Roland? Did you receive an invitation as well?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Althea did. So did Dia, Luna, and Pop. Wait did you get one too?"

"Yes. Sadie received one as well. Looks like all of us senior witches were invited." Fatima looked around. "Where is Althea anyway?"

"She's on the boat," said Roland. "Only those with invitations can go on board so I couldn't follow her. "I'm just going to wait until the boat leaves."

"Makes sense that he would only allow the participants to go with them being ALL women," said Alistair.

"Oh right, Roland this is Alistair. Alistair meet Roland, the current master of the Association." Fatima gestured between the two.

"Nice to meet you," said Roland shaking hands with him.

"Like wise," Alistair replied.

"Well I'd better get on board. Thanks for walking me here Alistair. I'll let you know what happens Roland." Fatima, carrying her one bag, headed for the boat.

"Fatima please wait!" Alistair said grabbing her arm. "Will you please not go? I don't like this!"

"Alistair all of the other witches are going so I have to. I can't back out now," she said.

"Fine I understand but please remember what I told you!"

She nodded. "I will. I'll see you in a week." She turned and headed up the walkway that led to the dock of the boat.

"You gotta thing for her huh?"

Alistair turned to see Roland behind him. "Well…yes maybe."

"There's no maybe about it. I can tell. It's the same way I am with Althea. Every fiber of my being is telling me to go pull her off of that boat but she wants to go and I can't say no to her."

"Well I'm not letting Fatima go alone. I know the person organizing this and I don't trust him at all."

Roland smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

Alistair spied two sailors heading for a storage area away from the crowd. He turned to Roland but by his expression he had seen and was thinking the same thing.

Fatima showed her invitation to the man standing at the top of the walkway and he stepped aside to let her through. As soon as she stepped out onto the deck another younger man dressed in a uniform approached her. "Right this way Miss Fatima," the man who she assumed to be a deckhand said as he gestured for her to follow him. She allowed him to escort her across the deck of the ship which was also packed with people. The ship was very well furnished; the deck had obviously been recently cleaned since Fatima could practically see her reflection in it. It didn't look like a party boat but she hadn't seen what was below deck yet. The deckhand led her to a set of stairs that led down belowdecks and then down a hallway. The first room on her right ended up being what she expected. She only got a passing glance but she did notice a bar and several tables so she figured it was the dining area. Not wanting to lose her guide, she didn't stop to linger and quickly caught up with him as he turned a corner to the left and led her down the hall a little more before stopping at the last door.

"This will be your assigned cabin for the boat trip ma'am." He opened the door and directed Fatima inside. The cabin was very nicely decorated. The walls were painted a very bright golden color and the carpet was a dark blue. As she walked in she noticed the closet on the left and the door to the bathroom right next to it. She opened the door and looked inside to see something that made her crack a smile; _Thank god, a fully functioning shower._ Turning on her heel she then noticed the twin beds sitting side by side with only a small nightstand between them. On it sat a red lamp with two drawstrings; one on each side presumably for either person to be able to turn it on and off without disturbing the other. Fatima liked everything she saw so far until her eyes spotted the luggage sitting on one of the beds. There was one small suitcase and what looked like a woman's handbag. Fatima turned to the deckhand who was waiting patiently by the door. "Who does this belong to?"

"That would be your cabin mate ma'am. I escorted her in earlier."

"I see. Well thank you. I won't be needing anything else right now."

"Very well ma'am. If you need anything else at all just call." He bowed respectfully to her before turning to leave.

"At least the service is good," Fatima mumbled dropping her solitary bag on the floor beside her bed. She took off her hat and put it on the bed post before lying back and relaxing on the bed. "Well the bed is comfortable too. That's another plus." She placed her hands behind her head and let out a deep, relaxed sigh. No sooner had she closed her eyes then the door of the cabin burst open and loud footsteps and laughter entered the room. She cracked an eye open to see Althea plopped on the opposite bed with the suitcase open. Her shiny white hair was held in a ponytail and she was wearing a red sundress covered with white flower designs along with a pair of sandals. She also appeared to have a lollipop in her mouth and was humming a tune to herself. Fatima wondered why the young girl hadn't said anything to her but then she spotted the small white cords coming from her ears to the pocket sized device sitting in her lap. Normally, she would love to be ignored by Althea since the girl had a tendency to talk too much for her tastes but since they were both in this together, meaning Althea had received an invite as well, she decided to inquire. Sitting up on her elbows she cleared her throat. "Althea."

The girl said nothing and continued to dig through her suitcase for whatever it was she was looking for.

"Althea," Fatima said again this time louder.

Still no response from the White Flame Witch.

"Very well Althea. You forced me to do this." Fatima pointed a finger at Althea making a small bit of ice cold air hit her square in the neck. The girl yelped in surprise and fell over the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey Fatima what's the big idea?" she whined as she snatched the earphones from her ears.

"You were ignoring me," Fatima said lying back down.

"Wait…does that mean that you're my cabin mate?"

The Shadow Frost Witch nodded.

"Great," Althea groaned. "I was hoping for someone more fun."

"And I was hoping for someone quieter."

Althea stuck her tongue out at Fatima who scoffed and turned her back to the girl.

"And you attitude is as antisocial as always. Even on a boat trip you still find a way to make it unpleasant!"

Fatima looked over her shoulder. "Whatever. Listen Althea you received an invitation to be on this boat correct?"

Althea looked at her curiously. "Yeah why?"

Fatima quickly sat up and swung her legs over the bed letting her feet hit the floor. "Let me see it."

Althea reached into her handbag and pulled out the small envelope handing it to Fatima.

She opened it and read it quickly to herself. "Just like I thought," she said handing it back.

"What did you think?" asked Althea shoving the envelope back into the bag.

"You invitation is word for word identical to mine. Except for the name change." _And the part about paying for my travel expenses. But I don't think I'll mention that to Althea just yet._

"Well since he invited several of us I doubt he'd take the time to write out personalized invitations for people he's never met before." Althea undid the straps on her sandals and dropped them on the floor. She then lifted her suitcase and sat it down by her bed before reclining back on the soft sheets.

"Are all the other witches here?" Fatima asked.

"Um…yeah they are. I think Sadie and Miss Luna are up on deck and I saw Miss Dia in the dining area while I was on my way back to the room."

"What about the Verdure Witch?"

"Pop? I don't think she's here yet. I haven't seen her."

Fatima was about to say something else but a sudden knock on the door made her as well as Althea almost jump in surprise. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Room service," a voice answered from the other side.

"We didn't order room service," Fatima answered back.

"Complimentary ma'am."

She looked at Althea who shrugged. Fatima stood and opened the door. Standing there were two men both dressed in the deckhands' uniform and carrying a tray with a wine bottle and two glasses. "Wine is complimentary?" Fatima asked.

"Actually, it's not the only thing complimentary." Both men lifted the brims of the hats.

Fatima and Althea both gasped. "Roland? Alistair?"


	6. Ch6: On the Sea

Frozen Sky

Chapter 6: On the Sea 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Althea screamed at the top of her lungs.

"TO GO AS FAR AS TO STOW AWAY ON THE SHIP? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Fatima shouted equally upset.

Roland and Alistair decided to stick together instead of separately attempting to calm the two witches down. "Look I'm just worried about you Fatima. I told you that this is shady. I'm coming along to make sure that nothing happens," Alistair said.

"I agree Althea," said Roland. "This seems fishy and I just want to be there for you in case you need me."

Althea sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. After stomping around the room a few times she finally settled down. "Well this _is _very sweet of you in a twisted way."

"Don't get soft Althea!" Fatima said. "They stole sailor clothes and stowed away on the ship!"

"But they just said they did it because they were worried about us. At least it shows that they care," Althea countered.

"Ugh! Fine! But if we get kicked off it's your fault!"

"Why do you care? It's not like you paid to get here," Alistair said. He didn't catch his mistake until Fatima gave him the death glare.

Roland and Althea both confronted Fatima. "You didn't _pay_?"

Fatima let out a sigh. "No, I didn't pay. What of it?"

"This boat ticket cost me a fortune!" Althea shouted. "Why did you get on board without paying? Did you flash your breasts for the captain or something?"

"Just what kind of woman do you think I am?" Fatima yelled.

"Girls calm down!" Roland said getting between them. "Look it's not important why she didn't pay. What's important is that neither of us are comfortable letting our girls go off for some week long trip sponsored by some rich guy!"

"I am NOT his girl!" Fatima yelled. "What is it with you two? It's like you don't know me at all!"

"Blame that attitude of yours," said Althea cutting her eyes at Fatima.

"What was that you little firefly?"

"Oh you want some of this?"

Alistair put himself between the two witches this time. "Look, look we're sorry! Althea I'm sorry ok? Don't blame Roland. I'm the one who kind of talked him into it. And Fatima I apologize to you too. I just…don't want to see anything happen to you that's all."

Fatima huffed irritably at not having a response to what Alistair said and just turned her back and headed out of the room letting the door slam shut behind her.

"Well that can't be good," Roland said.

"She'll get over it. She just needs to lighten up a bit." Althea turned to Alistair. "But I'm surprised someone so nice like you is into a girl like Fatima. She's so nasty sometimes. I mean she's gotten better than she was before but she still has her moments."

"You think so? I don't see that at all," Alistair said. "I think she acts the way she does because she's just lonely. It's probably because Mattias died."

"You know about that?" Roland and Althea both looked surprised.

"Yeah she told me. I think it hurt her a lot more than you guys might think. She appears to be struggling with it still and this may just be me, but I think she just needs people to care about what she's going through you know?"

Althea hung her head. "Well when you put it that way I guess it makes sense. She was closer to him than anyone else. Great now I feel bad for saying those things to her."

"Well aside from that we have another problem Alistair. We took the places of two sailors which means we have to actually BE sailors for the remainder of the boat trip."

"Oh that's right! If we walk around in our regular clothes they'll catch us and realize that we don't belong here."

Roland nodded. "Exactly."

Althea grinned. "Well in that case deckhand I'll order some room service now! Bring me some chocolate cake; a nice, big piece!"

"And it starts," groaned Roland. "Well we gotta play our parts Alistair. Let's get to it." He patted him on the shoulder before fixing his outfit and heading out himself.

Alistair followed leaving Althea alone in the cabin. From the minute they got back up to the deck to that night, they were stuck doing work. This included cleaning the deck, running around from room to room delivering things, and being at the beck and call of pretty much every passenger and superior on the boat. The witches all recognized Roland right away and he had to hear the same exact speech from each one about how they were so shocked that he had stowed away on the ship. Some even gave him a good smack for it. Alistair decided it was best to keep his head down and easily passed as an ordinary, unimportant sailor. Once the sun had gone down, Alistair found a quiet place on the deck to relax. The ocean breeze was nice and cool but not too cold and the gentle rocking of the boat was just enough to not make him sick. He took off the sailor hat and unbuttoned the shirt as well as he tried to get some well deserved rest. He tried sleeping in the sailors' quarters but all the others picked this time to play music loudly, sit around and drink, and play cards. It was too loud for his tastes but the stillness of the night on the ocean was perfect. As he finally began to close his eyes and drift off, he felt something hit his leg. Awaking with a start, he looked up only to gaze right into Fatima's face. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at him with a curious look.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Trying to get some sleep," Alistair said sleepily. "What about you?"

"I like the night air. I was hoping I'd be alone though."

"Do you like being alone that much?"

Fatima glanced at him. "Pretty much; I've always been alone. I guess I just got used to it."

Alistair sat up and stood next to her. "Are you sure?"

"Why do you ask?"

He looked out to the open ocean seeing the full moon in the distance. "What about with Mattias? You weren't alone with him?"

"What do you know about Master Mattias? You have no right to talk about him!"

"Then why don't you?" Alistair yelled back at her. "You keep pushing people away but you obviously are lonely! You have friends who offer to include you in things and show you genuine kindness but you push them away!"

"That's because they don't understand!"

"Well help them understand!" he yelled at her. Fatima looked a little surprised at his reaction to her yelling since most people usually backed off when she got loud and emotional.

"I'm not too sure but I doubt any of your friends can read your mind Fatima! If you just tell them what's going with you I'm sure they'll understand but you shut them out! Why?" He waited for her answer but to his surprise her expression faded away. "Why people like you always assume that no one else understands? You think you're the only one who's lost someone important to you? You are NOT special! Everyone suffers through this kind of thing! What makes your pain any different?"

"Because I don't know how," she said softly. "I can't communicate like they do. I wish I could but I just can't."

"You can learn," Alistair said. "It's not that hard to tell people how you feel."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not emotionally crippled."

"I don't think your emotional crippled Fatima," Alistair said. "Granted I do think you have a few issues, but everyone does; even me. But…you can share your feelings with others. You just gotta give it a try."

Fatima was silent. She turned her gaze to the ocean and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said after a few minutes of silence. "I just got a little worked up."

"I never cried for him," Fatima said barely loud enough to be heard.

Alistair said nothing but he could tell from the sound of her voice slightly cracking and the shuddering of her body, that Fatima wasn't able to hold back her emotion anymore.

"He was like a father to me. He practically raised me; he taught me magic and everything else I know." She was fighting back the urge to simply break down into tears.

"Fatima."

"And now he's gone. He's gone and I'll never see him again. He's…"

Alistair placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Tears were streaming down her face and her whole body was shaking. "It's ok to cry Fatima. Go ahead I won't tell anyone. I promise."

She looked at him and almost smiled before burying her face in his chest and finally letting it all out. She went a step further and wrapped her arms around him squeezing tightly. He wanted to say something but there wasn't really anything he could say so he simply allowed Fatima to let out all of her bottled up emotions; all over his shirt.

* * *

><p>And after a long break I am back with a new chapter. I'm so glad to have time to write again since I've been so busy. I always think the times that Fatima shows her vulnerable side are well worth it.<p>

Anyways enjoy and please comment!


	7. Ch7: Melting Ice

Frozen Sky

Chapter 7: Melting Ice

Fatima rolled onto her back opening her eyes to the view of the cabin's ceiling. The gentle rocking of the boat hadn't done much for her sleep but it wasn't the main thing keeping her awake. Glancing to her right, she could see Althea sleeping like the dead sprawled out like someone who had just jumped from a cliff. She was snoring as well which was beginning to irritate Fatima but she decided not to cause the girl any physical injury tonight. She sat up in her bed and pushed the sheets off of her. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, the Shadow Frost Witch could only think about Alistair oddly enough. Only about and hour had past since their moment on the deck where she had, for the first time in her life, cried in the arms of another human being. She had never trusted anyone else enough to show her emotions like that other than Mattias. The whole thing made her feel extremely uncomfortable but at the same time it felt good to let out the sadness she had been feeling all this time. She smiled slightly when she thought of his arms around her and the way he felt. She could tell he was strong but his touch was gentle and he seemed to really care about her. _Maybe spending time with him won't be so bad after all. He's a decent guy._ She looked up at the small window of their cabin to the rolling ocean waves outside. Making her way over to it quietly so as to not wake Althea, she rested her arms against it and stared out at the water. She let the cool ocean breeze blow through her hair and smiled again as she caught site of a couple of dolphins riding the wake of the ship as it went along.

"Hey? What are you doing?"

Fatima jumped at the sound of Althea's voice in the dark. The young flame witch tossed and turned in her bed a little before settling on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow.

"Let go of that!" she mumbled. "That's my chicken!"

Fatima rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. "Talking in her sleep; what a silly girl." She could see the sun barely peeking out over the clouds in the distance. She hadn't realized how early it was until now. Yawning one more time she walked back to her bed and lay back down. It took several more minutes before sleep fell over her again but she before it did, she could think of nothing but Alistair. 

* * *

><p>"Fatima! Fatima wake up!"<p>

Althea's voice pulled Fatima from her dreams. She looked up to see Althea staring down at her and smiling. She was too groggy to form words so her expected insult only came out as an angry moan.

"Get up and get dressed Fatima! The boat will be docking soon!"

She sat up and rubbed the bit of sleep from her eyes. "We're there?"

"Almost," said Althea slinging her bag strap over her shoulder. "It'll be another hour or two but we made it! They just announced it while you were sleeping!"

"Well then why did you wake me so early?"

"So you'd have time to get dressed and everything! Plus I thought you would want to have breakfast first."

"You go on ahead I'll catch up." Fatima fell back onto her bed sheets and covered her face with her pillow.

"Suit yourself just don't miss our stop."

She didn't answer but once she heard the sound of Althea closing the cabin door she sat up again. Glancing to the still open cabin window and letting out another sigh she got out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. Sleepily, she got herself all cleaned up and then got dressed. The only luggage she had brought was a suitcase so she decided to come back for it and taking her hat from the bed post and grabbing her whip from where she had put it being somewhat careful to keep it slightly hidden, she headed out the door and to the dining hall. It was a short walk through the halls and after pushing through a small crowd to get inside the dining room, she saw the large table with a breakfast spread. The other witches had already gathered and were digging in. Dia was loading up her plate with pancakes and drowning them in syrup while Althea was apparently trying to eat her own weight in sausage. Sadie sat farther back nibbling on a piece of French toast and staring absentmindedly at the others as was her custom while Luna and Pop were having a conversation while standing by a large bowl of assorted fruits near the end of the table. Fatima walked up and grabbed herself a plate. She was just about to go for the eggs when someone tapped on her shoulder. Quickly whirling around she saw Alistair standing in front of her wearing a butler's outfit. She was unable to prevent the slight laughter bubbling up inside her. Covering her mouth with her free hand she snickered slightly causing him to frown.

"Thanks Fatima! I'm glad you're having a great big laugh at this!"

She ignored his sarcasm. "You look ridiculous!"

He tucked the small tray he was carrying under his arm and scratched the back of his head. "Well at least you laughed. You're really pretty when you laugh you know that?"

"Will you please stop doing that?" she said her expression changing almost to a pout.

"What? Complementing you? Wow you are probably the first woman in the history of the human race to tell a man that."

"It just…it feels weird. I don't want someone telling how pretty I am or how cool or wonderful I am all the time it's embarrassing." She turned back to the table and started spooning eggs onto her plate.

Alistair laughed himself. "I never expected you to be so modest."

"And what did you expect me to be like?"

"Well I…I kinda expected you to be sort of an arrogant bitch. No offense."

"None taken." She grabbed a few pieces of sausage that luckily had been survivors of Althea's breakfast genocide and put them on her plate as well. "Could you make me a drink waiter? Orange juice if you wouldn't mind. And make it snappy I'm thirsty."

"You're real cute," he said making a face at her before walking off.

Smiling a bit at his response, she finally got all the food she wanted and sat down to eat only to be interrupted by a flash of yellow shooting past her and into empty seat on the other side of her small table. Fatima paused her fork holding some eggs and mere centimeters away from her mouth. "What is it Dia?"

The blonde young woman smiled. "Nothin."

"Then why are you here?"

"Althea told me about you not having to pay for this trip." She leaned closer like she was trying to see the truth in Fatima's face. "How did you swing that?"

"I didn't swing anything. Whoever is organizing this is just a fan of me I suppose."

She pushed her glasses up on her face with her finger and smiled. "More like a fan of those guns on your chest."

Fatima dropped her fork onto her plate. "Why does everyone always say that?"

"Easy, easy, no need to get offended. I was only joking."

"Well I would love it if everyone found something else to joke about rather than my breasts."

"Ok then," said Dia leaning in closer to whisper to her. "What about that guy?"

Fatima glared at her. "What guy?"

"That gorgeous guy that you were talking to. You know the one who snuck on board with Roland?"

Fatima sighed and gave all hope of eating in peace. "Althea?"

Dia nodded. "Althea."

"Damn her!"

"So who is he? A boyfriend?"

"No."

Dia cupped her chin and leaned back pondering. "A booty call?"

Fatima nearly spit out her food. "No!"

"Then you won't mind if I take a stab at him."

"Be my guest," Fatima said with a shrug.

Dia stood up and brushed her clothing down before beginning to walk off. Fatima however caught her by the arm before she could get away. "One more step and the arm comes off."

"Well look who never learned to share. Tell me the truth or else."

Realizing that Dia was going to force it out of her regardless, she motioned for her to sit down. Dia returned to her seat eagerly and awaited Fatima's revelation. After a few seconds of silence between the two Fatima finally spoke up. "I…like him."

Dia's lips slowly curled into a big smile before she let out a hearty laugh.

"It's not funny!" Fatima snarled pounding a fist on the table.

"I'm sorry but that was the first time I've ever heard you actually sound…girlish."

Fatima continued to frown until Dia's little giggles stopped. "You done?"

"Yeah I'm done. But word of advice, you should be nicer to him. Let him know that you like him."

Fatima dismissively waved her hand and went back to eating. Dia shrugged and walked away leaving Fatima to think. As she did, a bell chimed loudly that rang through the entire ship. Shortly afterwards a voice echoed most likely from a PA system. "Attention all passengers and crew! We will be making port at Ralens Island very soon. Please gather your belongings and prepare to disembark! That is all."

"Great just when I had my breakfast!" Fatima groaned and irritably pushed her plate away, getting up and heading for her room. 

* * *

><p>Ralens Island was rather small for an island and was situated out in the open ocean not too far from Carnava. The boat stopped at a small port on the west side of the island, mooring right by a surprisingly well built dock made of concrete. A couple of sailors dropped the walkway and directed the passengers off of the boat. The witches descended first with Fatima and Althea at the back of the line. As they walked they caught sight of Roland and Alistair still disguised as sailors. Each of them gave a nod to the two as they got off of the boat which Althea and Fatima understood without it being said. Once down on the dock the witches looked around for any sign of where they were supposed to go.<p>

"Don't we get a ride or something?" Pop said pulling her surprisingly large suitcase behind her.

"I would think so," said Luna. "Perhaps we are early?"

"Or maybe they're late!" said Althea.

Inclined to agree with Althea, Fatima put down her luggage and simply took in the scenery. As she did so she picked up a slight disturbance in the atmosphere. Being a user of shadow frost magic meant that she was partial to things like this. It was helpful at times but very annoying at others but she had learned to deal with it. Just as she was wondering what was causing it, a glyph appeared on the ground in front of them before flashing with a bright light. Once the light faded a young man stood in its place with a gray cloak around his neck that also covered his whole body. He smiled at the witches and extended a hand to Dia who shook it without hesitation.

"You must be the witches from the Rev Magic Association. You're the last to arrive. My name is Colin. I'm here to take you to where you'll be staying."

"This Ralens guys is putting us up somewhere nice right? I wanna 5 star hotel!" Althea chimed in.

Colin laughed lightly. "Mr. Ralens does have a hotel on the island. It's very exquisite and furnished specifically for the guests of the tournament. I'm here to escort you there. But first, which one of you is the Shadow Frost Witch?"

"I am," Fatima spoke up.

"Ah a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Ralens has requested that I bring you to him. He would like to meet you before everything gets started tomorrow."

"Sure why not." She grabbed her suitcase and handed it to Althea. "Make sure my stuff gets to my room ok?"

Colin stretched out his hand directing his open palm towards the ground. Another glyph appeared much like the one he appeared from. "Step onto this one please ladies. It will take you to the hotel lobby."

They were obviously hesitant to do so but Dia took the initiative and stepped onto the glyph. The others soon followed her example before they all vanished in the blink of an eye. Colin then created another and stepped onto it himself. "If you would join me please Miss Fatima."

Casting him a suspicious look, she stepped onto the glyph before it lit up sending them to god knows where.


	8. Ch8: Ralens

Frozen Sky

Chapter 8: Ralens 

The spell dropped Fatima and Colin in a long hallway. There was red carpet stretching all the way from where they were standing to a large set of double doors. Fatima took a few steps forward and found herself stumbling and feeling a bit dizzy.

"Don't worry that's normal for the first time. Teleportation magic essentially deconstructs the body, transports it in atomic form, and then puts it all back together. You'll feel better in a short while." He gestured towards the door. "Mr. Ralens is inside."

"I get it," said Fatima walking on ahead of him. As Colin followed her she took note of the expensive looking paintings hung on the walls. It was dimly lit with only small torches for light; 6 on each side. The design was very aristocratic which she had expected. As they got to the doors, she saw the large 'R' made of gold that was fixed onto it. Rolling her eyes slightly she reached for the door handle but was quickly stopped by Colin.

"I need to dispel the protection spell first ma'am. You don't want to touch it until I do."

"What kind of protection spell?" she asked.

Colin conjured a small sphere of magic into his hand then pressed it to the door. The entire door lit up the same light but then quickly faded. "Let's just say that if you had touched it, you would have been incinerated."

"Seems pretty extreme. Why does he need so much security? Worried about getting attacked?"

Colin laughed dryly. "Something like that. Well in you go."

Hesitantly, Fatima pushed the door open and stepped inside. As she walked in she immediately noticed the large desk in the center of the room as well as the young man sitting behind it. He looked remarkably like Alistair with same dark hair and green eyes. The family resemblance was very strong save for the fact that he looked younger. Standing behind him was a tall woman with long red hair that fell around her shoulders. She was wearing business attire and shooting Fatima a very dissatisfied glare.

The young man stood up and smiled at her. "My, my for once rumors prove true! The Shadow Frost Witch in all her glory! I must say no photo of you can do you justice!"

"And you must be Simon Ralens," she said still looking around the room.

"Indeed I am. It's a real pleasure to meet you in person. I'm so glad that you decided to take part in my little tournament."

Fatima walked over to a small table and picked up a small, odd looking sculpture. "I needed a vacation."

"As straightforward as they say, I like that. Did you enjoy the boat ride?" he asked gesturing to the other woman. She walked over to the other side of the room and began preparing a cup of tea.

Fatima tossed the little figure around in her hands. "It was fine. A little too fancy for my tastes though. So are you some kind of millionaire?"

Simon laughed. "Something like that yes."

The red head woman walked over to Fatima extending one hand to take the figure from her and the other to hand her the tea cup. Fatima dropped the figure in her hand after tossing it up one last time. She then took the tea cup and had a sip. "Not bad."

"Forgive me for not doing so earlier but I'd like to introduce you to Rebecca Gairios. She's also in the tournament."

Fatima raised an eyebrow. "She's a witch?"

"Yes I am," Rebecca said. Her was voice monotone and almost a whisper.

"Rebecca here is quite powerful. She's the favorite to win."

Fatima looked at Rebecca who simply nodded in response. "Well why did you really call me up here? It couldn't be to just shoot the breeze."

Simon stood from his desk and walked around to her. She only now noticed the tuxedo that he was wearing. "Are you suspicious of me?"

"Yes."

He laughed again. "And not afraid to be blunt either. You're becoming one of favorite people Fatima."

She finished the tea and put the cup down on Simon's desk. "Don't talk to me like we're buddies. We've just met and regardless of you paying for my trip I don't fully trust you. I'll be going now."

"Very well," said Simon. "Colin will take you to where you'll be saying. I wish you good luck in the preliminaries tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks." Fatima walked back to the door and past Colin. He nodded in Simon's direction and followed her. After working a bit of magic again he teleported them away.

Simon sat down and cast a casual glance at Rebecca. "So what do you think my dear?"

"I think she's weak. But she has potential to be useful."

"You can accurately judge that just from looking at her?"

She nodded. "The level of power given off by her wasn't anything too special but it wasn't bad either."

"We need an accurate read on her Rebecca. I trust you can handle that?"

"I'll take care of it tonight then."

"Good. I'll be expecting good results." Simon sat back in his chair.

"Understood sir."

Simon looked at her for a moment as if trying to see the hidden meaning in her words. "From both of you of course. Now leave me. I have something important to take care of."

Colin's spell dropped himself and Fatima in front of a lavish looking building with huge, glass double doors. People were filling in and out carrying suitcases and bags of various sizes.

"Well this is where we part ways," said Colin reaching into his pocket and taking out a small, silver key. "You'll find your room on the 3rd floor ma'am. All of your luggage should be in there." He handed her the key and turned to leave.

"Hang on," Fatima said.

"Yes?"

"Do you know something that you're not telling me?"

"Miss Shadow Frost Witch are you suspicious of me?"

"Very."

"Well I assure you that I am the least of your problems. There is not a weak participant in this contest. If I were you I would keep my eyes open and make the best use of that ice magic of yours."

"What are you saying to me?" she asked confused.

"Oh just expressing a little concern I suppose. Take it how you will. Anyway I must be going now. Good luck to you. I hope to see you again!" With that he teleported himself away before her eyes leaving her standing there.

_What a weird guy,_ she thought turning and walking inside. The inside of the hotel was even nicer than the outside. A lovely red carpet covered the floor of the main lobby and all of the people working there greeted the guests with a bright smile and an unusual amount of enthusiasm. Seeking out the number on her room key, Fatima made her way upstairs. She spotted a few of the other witches mingling about but made no effort to speak to them. When she found her room she attempted to use the key to unlock the door but as soon as she did she was grabbed from behind. A gloved hand was placed over her mouth and a knife was pressed to her hip.

"Get inside," her assailant said in the muffled voice.

Fatima obeyed and slowly walked forward into the room. As soon as she heard the door close she readied a spell to deal with her attacker only to hear a familiar voice laugh slightly. She was then released and quickly turned to see Alastair smiling at her.

"Did I scare y-,"

He was quickly cut off as Fatima palm met the side of his face hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He rubbed the side of his face. "Sorry ok? I was waiting up here for like an hour for you to come and unlock the door."

"Why don't you get your own damn room?"

"Because I'm not technically supposed to be here remember? Roland managed to sneak in and room with Althea so I figured I'd room with you."

She quickly turned away so that he wouldn't see the faint blush on her cheeks. "I…I guess if you have nowhere else to go. But I have rules!"

"Fatima you let me stay in your house with you before. Why is this any different?"

"Because we are in public!" she said bluntly. "The others might start to…think stuff if they find out."

"Ah I see. Well there is only one bed but there is a rather comfy looking couch over there. I could sleep there."

"You catch on quick. Now I need a shower and some food. Order room service. Dessert. Anything chocolate." She walked over to her solitary suitcase and took out a few items before disappearing into the bathroom.

"I think I'm really beginning to fall for that girl," Alastair whispered to himself. Glancing out of the window he saw that the sun was going down. Figuring that Fatima would be a while in the bathroom he left the room and headed downstairs to get the food she asked for. _She forgot that the room is in her name. I can't call for room service._

Fatima didn't leave the bathroom until a couple of hours later. She stepped out wearing only a black and violet bathrobe and drying her hair with the towel. Seeing that Alastair was still gone and there was no food in his place, she sat down on the bed and let out a big sigh. Going over the events of the day in her head she couldn't get Colin's cryptic comment out of her mind. _What was he saying to me? I just don't get it? Was he just warning me or was that some kind of message?_ A knock at the door averted her attention. Getting up and tying the robe's sash around her waist she walked over and unlocked the door. Upon opening it, she saw one of the maids who worked in the hotel. She had a tray with a teapot and a small cup and saucer.

"Excuse you are Miss Fatima correct? The shadow frost witch?"

"I am. But I didn't order this."

The woman chuckled slightly. "Oh that's quite alright my dear. No one ever expects their last moments."

"Excuse me?"

The woman then let go of the tray in her hands. As Fatima's eyes trailed down to it, she gave her a quick kick to the stomach knocking her backwards into her room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fatima shouted catching herself.

The woman drew what appeared to be 3 round, black squares from her pockets and tossed them on the floor near Fatima. "Eliminating you early."

Fatima looked down at the objects just as they began to glow with an eerie light. _This is not good!_

Downstairs Alastair had gotten sidetracked chatting with the other witches and was just on his way back up with Fatima's dessert. As he was just getting to the 2nd floor there was a loud boom and the building shook somewhat. Looking around he saw people running down from the 3rd floor. He stopped one of them by grabbing him by the arm. "Hey what happened? What was that noise just now?"

"Something just blew up on the 3rd floor! What the hell did it sound like? We gotta get out of the building!"

"Oh no Fatima!" He dropped the food in his hand and dashed for the 3rd floor stairs as fast as he could.


	9. Ch9: Ice Flower

Frozen Sky

Chapter 9: Ice Flower 

As the dust cleared, Fatima's assailant smirked. Her handy work had pretty much demolished most of the hotel room. Even part of the back wall was gone letting the cool breeze of the ocean into the building. Before her a semi circular barrier of ice was raised up from the floor with Fatima crouching behind it. It had barely managed to protect her from the full brunt of the impact and was now breaking apart like glass.

"I see you are clever girl indeed."

Fatima stood up and glared. "I'll make you pay for that."

"Oh please do Miss Fatima. That's why I'm here after all."

A thin spike of ice shot out from what remained of Fatima's ice barrier and almost pierced her attacker's body. She moved just enough to avoid it and hurled a knife straight at Fatima's chest. The ice on the ground expanded and raised up blocking the blade before another spike shot out at the woman and into the wall after she dodged it.

"Not bad. You are quite skilled in the use of your powers. If this were a fair fight I might not be able to beat you. However…," she smiled again as she drew a gun from behind her back.

Fatima immediately pressed her hands to the ground raising another wall of ice to separate them but her attacker merely dashed around to the right side and let off a few shots. Fatima reacted quickly and managed to avoid taking any to any vital areas but one bullet did hit her in the left arm causing her to stagger. She pointed the gun at her again and smiled. "Goodbye."

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Alastair running into the room and knocking the woman down also making her drop the pistol. As they struggled for a bit, Fatima yelled for Alastair to get clear. He managed to get free from her and jump back just as she let loose a blast of ice that hit her attacker head on. It sent her into the wall on the other side of the room and Alastair, thinking quickly, grabbed the gun on the ground and aimed it only to have it click as he squeezed the trigger.

"It's out of bullets idiot!" shouted Fatima.

The woman staggered as she rose to her feet pulling another firearm out and pointing it at Alastair. Looking past her he could see his sword still propped against the wall where he had left it.

"Get down you idiot!"

He turned quickly to see that Fatima had retrieved her whip and was swinging it in a wide arc. He hit the ground hard as the lash sailed over his head and toward their attacker. She leapt over it easily avoiding the attack.

"Did you think you could hit me with something so obvious little witch!"

A small smirk formed on Fatima's face. "Of course not." She pulled hard on her whip causing it to snap back towards her. But what her attacker did not notice was that as it came back, it brought Alastair's sword with it. Just as the woman closed in on Fatima who was helpless to counter or repel the attack, the blade of the sword pierced her back taking her to the floor. Letting out a heavy and somewhat painful sigh, Fatima drop to her knees clutching her wound.

"Woah that was awesome! Fatima how did you know that would work?"

"Oh nevermind the fact that I'm bleeding over here!"

"Right sorry." He rushed over to her and examined her injury. "Ok it doesn't look too deep. Here tie this cloth around it to slow the bleeding and keep pressure on it." He then walked over to the door. "We need some help in here! Now!"

"Alastair…get the sword and make sure she's finished," Fatima said standing up slowly.

"I got it." He walked up and gripped the hilt. The blade had run her through but she was still breathing faintly.

"Wait," Fatima said. "Why did you attack me and who are you?"

The woman only smiled and coughed up a little blood before giving up the ghost.

"She's gone Fatima. It's no use."

"Damn it!"

"Forget her we need to get that looked at. Come with me." Helping her, Alastair led her out of the room and into the hallway as hotel personnel, security, and some guests came up. Alastair and Fatima explained what happened to the security guards the hotel manager. They got a crew of people started on clean up and closed off the floor to any and all guests. Fatima was given a new room on the 2nd floor and luckily her belongings weren't all damaged. After everything quieted down a healer was sent to take care of Fatima's injury which didn't take long at all due to it being minor. She sat in her room with Alastair watching as he put her things away. She kept poking at her bandage and frowning.

"You know if you keep picking at it you'll only make it heal slower."

"Did I ask for your input?" she snapped.

"Relax it was just a suggestion. Besides you should be thanking me. I saved your ass yet again. Haven't I at least earned a kiss?" He immediately dodged a thrown pillow.

"There, you can kiss that," said Fatima angrily.

"Can't you take a joke?"

"No."

"Alright then. Well what did you do to piss that lady off anyway?"

"I've never seen that woman in my life. I'd like to know the answer to that question myself."

Alastair turned to look out of the window. "Well regardless of that, you handled yourself pretty well. You're not too good with hand to hand though are you?"

"I'm a witch and I use magic. I've never had much use for close combat skills."

"I see. Well just be careful with that from now on." He walked over to the other side of the room and sat on the small couch there. Looking up he was met by a quizzical stare from Fatima.

"What do you know about Simon?"

"Whatever you want to know. I lived with the little punk for 10 years."

"No longer?"

"Nope. Our mother died when I was 5 and he was 4. 10 years later he up and struck out on his own. I have no idea how he rose to where he is now but as you can clearly tell we aren't super close."

"I met him today."

"Really?"

She nodded. "He was…persistent to say the least. He seems very interested in me and is wishing me luck in the competition. I even got to meet another one of the competitors; a…Rebecca Gairios I believe was her name."

"Did she seem tough?"

"I have no idea. Normally I can feel a bit of power from a fellow witch and gauge their strength from that but I didn't feel anything from her. It was odd."

"She could be hiding it."

Fatima scoffed. "That's not possible. Magical energy can't be completely hidden. Especially from another witch or wizard."

"Oh yeah? Can you feel mine? Have you ever felt mine since we met other than when I used it right in front of you?"

Fatima stared at him for a second and tried but she quickly realized that even though she knew Alastair could do magic, she couldn't feel it from him. "Ok fine how are you doing that?"

"I could teach you how if you want. Might save your life."

"Ok teacher, teach me things," she said sitting up and looking at him tentatively.


	10. Ch10: Magister's Cup

Frozen Sky

Chapter 10: Magister's Cup

"Holy crap is THAT the stadium?!" Althea said staring wide eyed as they approached the huge building before them.

"Do you really need to do that every time you see something new? You're like a child," said Fatima sauntering on past her.

"Well excuse me for enjoying life and not hating the world like you," she shot back.

Fatima stopped and shot her a glare.

"Oh you mad?"

"Will you two knock it off?!" Dia snapped. "I really don't want to spend the whole day listening to you two fight!

"She started it," both girls said in unison.

"Yelling at them isn't really going to help anything Dia," Luna said attempting to calm them all down.

Alastair laughed a little and Roland gently tugged on Althea's arm to get her attention. He whispered something in her ear then kept walking. As they got closer they could see more of the stadium. It was large and in the shape of a circle with what looked like multiple entrance points. It seemed to be made out of polished, bronze with flags of various shapes and colors flying around the top. They finally reached one of the entrances and were greeted by the same young man that had done so at the boat dock. He smiled as they approached.

"Welcome ladies. How was the hotel?"

"Room service was rather forceful," Fatima said sarcastically.

Colin laughed. "Ah I heard about that incident. I'm terribly sorry for that Miss Fatima. We had no reason to believe that one of the hotel employees was capable of anything like that."

"Don't worry about it. She was taken care of easy enough and they set me up with a suite as compensation."

"I guess the rumors are true," said Colin. "You are exceptional even amongst your peers."

"But she doesn't hold a candle to me though!" Althea said throwing an arm around Fatima playfully.

"Don't touch me," Fatima groaned while shoving her away. This got her a dissatisfied look from Alastair making her roll her eyes. "But I guess you might finally get your chance to prove that little claim."

Althea's eyes almost lit up. "You bet I will! And you'll be in for a major whooping too!"

"Whatever. So where do we go to sign up?"

"No need for that. You're already registered." Colin pointed to the entrance directly in front of them. "We'll go in through here."

"Lead the way kiddo," said Dia smiling at him.

"Yes of course." Colin led them through the entrance past the large double doors. The inside of the coliseum was just as extravagant as the outside. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all made of polished marble reflected like mirrors. Althea's jaw dropped at the sight as Dia let out a very impressed whistle. Directly in front of them as they walked in was a large reception desk with three people sitting behind it busily attempting to address the needs of the people in line before them. Barely visible amongst the crowd was the small figure of the verdure witch seemingly angry and shouting at one the receptionists.

"Hey Pop!" Althea called out getting the small girl's attention.

"Althea! There you guys are!" She pushed passed the other people and stomped up to them. "These guys are useless!"

"Pop what are you doing here?"

"I got up early hoping to find a place that offered fresh seafood for breakfast but no such luck. Then I wandered in here since it was almost time for fights to start."

"Well then you're in luck because I'm here to help you with that," said Colin. "Now if you all will follow me I'll show you to where the other contestants are."

"This could get pretty interesting don't you think?" Alastair whispered to Roland.

"It could but what's even more interesting is that he hasn't mentioned the fact that we shouldn't be here. I'm sure he's realized by now."

Alastair turned and watched Colin leading the others down a corridor before they made a right and vanished around a corner. "Tell you what Roland, you go on ahead with them. I want to look around a bit. I'll see if I can find out something about this whole thing."

"Alright man, watch yourself," said Roland leaving to catch up with the others.

"Now that that's taken care of it's time to snoop." He headed off in the opposite direction.

"Here is the waiting area for the contestants." Colin opened the door and stepped aside motioning for the women to enter.

All of them entered getting the attention of the people already there. "Friendly looking bunch," Dia muttered.

"You'll wait here. From that balcony you have a perfect view of the opening festivities. Mr. Ralens spared no expense."

"Hold on!" Althea chimed in. "I thought fights started today?"

"Today you'll only be assigned your locations for the preliminaries. Now please enjoy the show ladies." Colin quickly closed the door and was gone.

"Something isn't right about that guy," Roland mumbled.

"Hey Roland! Come check out the coliseum! It's awesome!" Althea was standing at the balcony with Pop while Dia had already started conversing with another couple of people on the other side of the room.

Roland headed over to the balcony but was caught by his collar and pulled back. "Not so fast "master". Fatima leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Where is Alastair?"

"Well…funny story about that…,"

"Guys it's starting!" said Althea pointing out at the coliseum below them. Down in the center stood Simon Ralens who Fatima immediately recognized alongside the same woman she had seen him with before. She released Roland and moved over to the balcony to get a better look.

_Just like before she just stands there with him like a doll. _Fatima narrowed her eyes. _Rebecca Gairios…what kind of witch is she?_

"Welcome one and all to the Magister's Cup! I am your host, Simon Ralens! Prepare yourselves to witness a spectacle like none you have seen before! I have assembled the greatest users of the magical arts that the world has to offer and am going to have them compete to prove once and for all who is the greatest of them all! It is going to be a fantastic show!"

"He sure is full of himself isn't he?"

The group turned around to see the source of the voice. Behind them two young women were standing, one with long blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing very form fitting leather and metal armor with a nice looking sword at her hip and the other with blonde, neatly brushed hair and wearing an ornate, black and white robe with gold trim.

"Who are you guys?" Althea asked.

"Call me Nora. Nora Montague," answered the taller blonde. This is my little sister Lillian.

The other woman politely waved but said nothing.

"You guys must be from the Rev Magic Association. I heard you were the last to arrive."

"We are. I'm Roland, the current master."

Nora smiled. "You're quite young for a master."

She took a step closer to him but Althea was already right at his side latched to his arm. "I'm Althea, the White Flame Witch and Roland's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you."

Nora laughed. "No need to get defensive. I'm aiming to take him away from you or anything like that. You can rest assured. More importantly…" Nora turned her attention back to the stadium where Simon was still standing with Rebecca.

"You know them?" Dia asked curiously.

Lillian clasped her hands in front of her and let out a short sigh.

"Rebecca Gairios is from our neck of the woods," Nora said. She received a special invitation to come to this thing before all of us did. Then when we get here, we find her shacking up with that guy."

"Where exactly are you from?" Roland asked.

"We're from Arimas. It's a smaller kingdom than Carnava. It's on an island and it's some ways away from here so the trip was long."

Fatima approached the two and folded her arms. "And you're witches I'm assuming?"

Nora looked at her as if scanning her. "If by that you that we can do magic, then yes. We wouldn't be here if we couldn't."

"Real funny," Fatima countered. "So you know Rebecca Gairios? Tell me about her."

Nora put her hands on her hips. "Rebecca is the number one witch in our organization. She's smart, hardworking and can do some really strong magic."

"What kind of magic? Does she wield an element?"

"Better. She combines two elements to make one."

This earned a simultaneous gasp from the others.

"So she's like Fatima?!" Althea said rather loudly.

"You can do it too?!" Nora asked.

Fatima nodded.

"Well, well its small world after all. What do you combine? Rebecca combines fire and light magic for an element she refers to as Light Flare."

Althea frowned. "That's a stupid name."

"I think you're just mad that you didn't come up with it," Roland said teasing her.

"Shut up Roland."

"Either way, we're here to find out what's happened to Rebecca and bring her home.

Fatima took another glance towards the stadium to see Simon starting to leave with Rebecca. He glanced back up towards where they were and winked at Fatima who simply glared back. He then put his arm around Rebecca's shoulders as they disappeared into the corridor on the other side.


	11. Ch11: Family Secrets

**Frozen Sky**

**Chapter 11: Family Secrets**

Alistair slowly poked his head around the corner and watched silently as two guards past by. Once they were out of sight he slipped into the room they had just exited. Closing the door behind him he looked around. Inside the room looked very plain. There was next to no furniture save for a bookcase and a small table in the middle.

"Oh yeah this isn't suspicious or anything," he said examining the bookcase. "Now I bet it's a book that triggers the switch...aha!" The bookcase slid across the floor to the left revealing a staircase going down. Gripping the hilt of his sword, Alastair headed down with the sound of his boots echoing with each step. At the bottom was long hallway with 5 doors on each side. As he walked down the hallway he tried each door only finding empty rooms. The very last door had a padlock on it however.

"Simon what on earth are you up to?"

"Not much really."

The response surprised Alistair and jumped back before staring at its source. There stood Simon with Rebecca right next to him.

"It's good to see you again Alistair. How long has it been now?"

"Long enough," he shot back.

"Fair enough. It's funny though...I don't remember inviting you."

"I came when I found out you were hosting this thing."

"I see. So you're here to...?"

"Whatever you're planning for Fatima, I want you to knock it off."

"Fatima? But...what interest is she to you?"

"She's my friend Simon. And I'm asking you to leave her out of your twisted games."

Simon sighed heavily. "Alistair do you know the real trouble with magic?"

Alistair remained silent.

"It's that you have to be born with the ability to use it. So a few get lucky but the rest miss out completely on this wonderful power."

"And?"

Simon chuckled. "I merely think that is unfair. There are so many who are more deserving of such power."

"Like you? I swear you always were an ego maniac," said Alistair placing one hand on his sword.

Rebecca moved to react to Alistair's action but Simon stopped her. "That's quite alright Rebecca. Now listen brother you are making many assumptions about me. Think about it for a second. Those born with the aptitude to use magic can end up using it for good or for bad. Honestly both are valid uses depending on the person. But the worst crime I think is to have that power wasted by not realizing how far it can really be taken."

"Is that what this is about? You set up this whole tournament just to give them all a chance to show their power for you?"

"Really? You honestly think I did all of this for base entertainment? No the reason I did this was to attract the most powerful users of magic the world has to offer. You see these witches and wizards and the like have hoarded this power for far too long. They could do so much with it but instead what do they do? They keep themselves in their academies and teach."

Alistair laughed. "What so you think they waste their abilities teaching others? Being part of an organization?"

"Alistair you know full well how dangerous magic can be."

"I don't need you to tell me that. That's exactly why the magic association is a good thing. There people learn how to actually control it and do some real good with it. What you're talking about sounds like you want it for yourself."

"In a manner of speaking yes. In my hands their magic would be put to a so much more practical use."

"Wow," Alistair said with a laugh. "You still can't get over it can you? Not being able to do magic? Why do you want it so badly? You've got all of this money, resources, and people working for you yet you still want the one thing that is out of your reach. I guess money doesn't buy happiness after all."

"Oh but that's where you'd be wrong brother," Simon said placing his hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "With the use of that money you deem so useless I have finalized a method of acquiring magical power for myself." He gestured to the small stone around her neck.

"Is that a...one of those things the witches all have?"

"Yes but slightly modified. You see through some clever experimenting I have found out how to weave a little spell that allows me to use any witch as my own personal little puppet."

Alistair's eyes widened. "The mind control spell?! You figured out how to do it?!"

"Yes. I first tested it on small things at first like animals but Rebecca here was my first attempt at controlling a person. It went quite well. She is completely obedient to me and only me."

"Simon you bastard! You know full well how dangerous that is! Or did you forget what happened to mom!"

"I didn't forget. The spell was incomplete back then. We were sloppy. We should have known you know? Two kids, one with no aptitude for magic while the other only had below average talent at it. It was almost guaranteed to fail."

"So what are you gonna do?! Cast that spell on all the witches?! Make them your slaves!"

"Not all. You see I can't take too many chances with it. I only plan to take the winners. You know the ones that prove they have sufficient enough power. Oh and Fatima definitely. I will definitely take her."

Alistair drew his sword making Rebecca again stand at the ready. "Like hell you will. Your crazy plan ends right now."

"Oh touchy, touchy. You have feelings for her don't you Alistair?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"You're right it isn't. I'll just remember that little fact when I have her all to myself."

"Simon!" Alistair rushed towards him aiming to strike with his sword but Rebecca intercepted firing a magic blast that knocked Alistair back.

"Damn it!"

"Good effort brother but Rebecca here is the considered the strongest witch of her organization. There's no way you can beat her."

Alistair glanced back past Simon and Rebecca to the staircase. _If I could just get past them I could get out of here. But now that Simon knows I'm here I doubt I'll be allowed to just leave. And as much as I hate to admit it...I'm no match for this witch. Especially not in this tight space. I've got no room to dodge the blasts. I just have to get to the others. I have to warn them!_

"Look at you trying to think of a way out. Rebecca...deal with him."

"Alright let's go!" Alistair rushed his attacker just as she was preparing another magic blast. As she loosed it, he grabbed one of the doors to a side room and flung it open. The door shattered when the blast hit it but Simon and Rebecca could see Alistair nowhere.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get him." Simon ordered.

"Yes." Rebecca approached the doorway and peered into the dark room. Seeing a glint in the dark, she stepped closer only to be greeted with a thrown knife coming right at her. She managed to quickly dodge it but Alistair was right before her with his sword aiming to strike her.

"Competent but predictable," said Rebecca firing a quick blast from her hand at Alistair who ducked under it and rolled past Rebecca. Capitalizing on her surprise, Alistair ran towards the stairs with only Simon in his way. Simon drew the blade that he was carrying and attempted to block Alistair's path but being the better fighter, he easily out maneuvered his younger brother and knocked him down. With a clear path he darted up the stairs out the way he came only to be met by 3 guards with swords drawn.

"Great..." As he prepared to fight his way past them, a whip snared one by the foot and snatched it out from under him causing him to fall. The other two turned to face the new assailant but one was immediately hit by a magic blast that stuck him to the wall in violet colored ice. A pillar of ice rose up beneath the last one hitting him against the ceiling before dropping him. Kicking the first one as she walked into the room, Fatima quickly whirled around ending up face to face with Rebecca; both of them with their hands held to the other's face and magic blasts ready to fire.

"Shadow Frost Witch...," Rebecca said in a low tone.

"Hmph. Why am I not surprised to see you here Rebecca Gairios? Did your master let you off your leash?"

* * *

><p>Another chapter up. Alright so in case anyone was wondering why it's been so long since the last update it's because I was honestly a bit stuck as to how to proceed with this one. But I'm back on track now so expect more soon. As always, thanks for reading and please review if you can.<p> 


End file.
